Syndicate
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: He finally found his courage in a girl with blonde hair and she wasn't named Valerie. Henry/Caroline. Day #26 of the Month of Caroline challenge.


_Halfway around the world_  
><em> Lies the one thing that you want<em>  
><em> Buried in the ground, hundreds of miles down<em>  
><em> First thing that arises in your mind while you awake<em>  
><em> Bending you til you break<em>  
><em> Let me hold you now<em>

**-The Fray, Syndicate**

* * *

><p>Caroline met him on an autumn day. She was wearing her favorite dress, the blue one that matched her eyes and picking berries in the woods when the sound of horses trotting appeared.<p>

She looked at the large men in their silver armor and her eyes immediately went to the smallest of them all. He was tall but not muscular with honey-colored hair and soulful brown eyes. She could not stop staring at the beautiful boy and almost dropped her basket.

Their village was immediately immersed as they took the strangers in. Their pleas were heard. They were here to kill the werewolf, the werewolf that Caroline had lost friends, family and even lovers too.

Her tears prickled with the thought and she tried to wipe her tears away but the youth got down from his horse and offered her a clean handkerchief, grabbing her by the chin to wipe the tears away. "It's okay," He said. "We're here now. You're protected."

And she believed him.

* * *

><p>Tyler Lockwood was a merchant's son and that meant he came from a well-off family. Caroline's family was a rather poor one, her father being a huntsman. They shouldn't be together by some unspoken law but they did.<p>

They were in love. It was as simple as that. And when Tyler asked for her hand in marriage, she said-

"Yes!" She exclaimed, arms circling his neck in a hug. He took a step back to balance them and then spun her around, both of them laughing.

* * *

><p>Caroline's grandfather owned the town pub so most days she would help around with the serving of drinks and orders. It was sometimes stressful as the men get very brave when drunk and try to touch her but her grandfather and his knife was always nearby to remind them to keep their hands to themselves.<p>

One particular night, she found herself serving the handsome youth. Henry was his name she learned. And she brought him a pint of ale and some steak as he sat with his comrades at the center table. He thanked her with a smile and she blushed as she went away.

* * *

><p>"He's gone,"<p>

The words sounded distorted to Caroline, like she was underwater.

It couldn't be. He couldn't be gone.

But she stared down at Tyler's bloodied cloak and knew the truth.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>It had been a long night with the town so busy with plans on killing the wolf. She'd listened in on the conversations in the pub until she got so bored, she decided to go out for some fresh air. She sighed as she breathed in the cool air, nights like this with the dark sky, she could almost appreciate how beautiful everything was if not for that…that monster out there, waiting to terrorize them all.<p>

"You shouldn't be outside," A voice said behind her and she tried to calm her fast beating heart as she turned.

"Oh it's just you," She said to Henry in relief. "I was just getting some air."

"But you shouldn't be alone," He insisted. "The wolf will take every opportunity it can get."

His eyes darkened at the last statement and she nodded before stepping around him to get back inside.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up to a house. It wasn't a house anywhere near the village. It was in the middle of the woods. She smelt earth and animal in the room and realized with horror – the wolf.<p>

"You're awake."

Who she saw through the doorway made her heart stop.

"Tyler."

* * *

><p>She ran as fast as she could. Tyler was following her very close behind. He hadn't changed yet and she was grateful for that otherwise he would've caught her immediately. Her lungs panted as she kept running past trees, tripping over roots and rocks, her dress getting torn as she went.<p>

Then suddenly Henry was there on his horse, hoisting her up when she was close enough. The travel back to the village was hurried and mixed with fear. She tried to speak as Henry tightened her hold on her so she wouldn't fall and when they reached the border of the village she gasped out. "It's Tyler."

"What?" Henry asked as they went down quickly, rushing to the church.

"The wolf. It's Tyler."

* * *

><p>Tyler Lockwood stood outside the church where all the town folk were in. Eyes narrowed and fists clenched, he looked like a very angry animal. Maybe he was.<p>

"What do you want?" Henry spoke first, pushing Caroline behind him.

"I want her." He said simply. "Or I'll kill every single person in this damn village."

Henry didn't even hesitate. "I'm afraid you're going to have to reconsider." He took out his sword, the silver shining like a beam of light. "A duel to the death."

Tyler cocked his head to the side mockingly, laughing. "As a wolf, I will kill you."

Henry was determined and his free hand grasped Caroline's tightly. "You can try."

* * *

><p>"He's gone." Caroline echoed the same words as she stared down at the dead wolf at her feet. "He's really gone."<p>

Henry took her hands and pulled her away from the sight, pushing her hair back behind her ears as he smiled at her in adoration. "It's over, that's all that matters."

He kissed her lips and she sighed in relief.


End file.
